


See You On The Other Side

by pastelpeachtea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Porn With Plot, mafia sergio, stripper fernando
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpeachtea/pseuds/pastelpeachtea
Summary: It was the sex, drugs and money.





	See You On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> a dark idea that popped out of no where.

It was the sex, the adrenaline of paying to fuck some stranger. It was also the drugs and the too strong alcohol that he drank from a dark, shady strip club, that made Sergio the man he was. It was also the soft slow beat of his heart, the way his head cleared when someone had rested their hand on the back of his neck. It was the chills he got when their fingertips brushed against his earlobe, and it was the tingling in his stomach when the words “don’t you want to have a good time?” were whispered, tempting and sensual, in his ear.

The lap dance was everlasting. They let Sergio touch and feel and hum against their bronzed, freckled skin. Limits were pushed and fingers wandered but they had yet to tell Sergio to stop. It was when Sergio kissed them, his tongue forced in and his hands gripping their ass, when the stripper told him to stop. But their eyes were still locked with Sergio’s and they held this captivating seductive stare that made Sergio pant like a dog.

The thirty minutes had finished and only one thing was said.

“Come get me again, baby.” Was what the stripper said.

Sergio didn’t notice how they stole an extra five dollars from his pocket.

 

~~

 

It had been the second time. The third time. The fourth fifth sixth (god one more time) seventh time he came back. Snorted a thin line of cocaine before each time he visited and took a shot every time he sat at the bar of the same dark, shady strip club. Requested for more and more as he watched the mostly naked strippers up above him on stage, blurry eyes looking for the same person each time. The same stripper that had the golden skin and hair, the one with the freckles all over their delicious curvy soft body, the one who always came for him.

“Fernando, i’m Fernando” was what the stripper whispered into Sergio’s ear after he asked for it an an embarrassing amount of times. Sergio slapped his ass in thanks, not caring that he constantly broke the rule of not touching the stripper. Fernando let it slide. He didn’t care either.

Another five extra dollars stolen.

 

~~

 

Drinks and lines of coke. Tights asses andwhore mouths. Fernando. Those were what was on his mind at all times, every time he came to the same fucking strip club over and over again. He was addicted. And like any real addict, he was willing to pay for what he wanted.

“I’ll give you 500, right now, if you let me fuck you in my apartment.” Sergio offers, breathing steadily as Fernando continues to swirl his hips on Sergio’s lap.

“We both know you don’t have that kind of cash baby,” Fernando mumbles, a bit of tongue sticking out in concentration. “Besides, i’m not a prostitute. I’m not _your_ prostitute.”

Sergio pouts at that, grabbing onto the arm rests instead of his hips and it makes Fernando stop for a split second before going back to his show.

It was when he pulled out his wallet when Fernando stopped moving entirely, his eyes focused on that worn down packet of leather.

“Are you sure that i don’t have that kind of money?” Sergio asks with a smug smirk, pulling out five hundred dollar bills, wagging it in front of Fernando’s face.

“Everyone has their price, amor. Let me have this one thing.” Sergio says, his hands back on Fernando’s hips, squeezing his ass cheeks with his dark eyes having this lingering effect on Fernando.

It was only the booming pop music that filled the air for a moment or two, Fernando frozen in place thinking about the offer. He was young. He knew he was sexy and he knew every man wanted him. And the cash was tempting. Too tempting.

The thirty minutes were finished but so was Fernando’s shift. He climbs into Sergio’s Mercedes and prays that this wasn’t a scam.

His mother never raised him to be like this.

 

~~

 

“I’m all yours baby” Fernando pants, grasping at Sergio’s tattooed biceps as Sergio sucks and nibbles on his nipple. Money on his mind and a fat dick pressing against his ass, Fernando decides to give Sergio a show. He lets out high-pitched whines and moans, already scratching at Sergio’s back, begging.

It was the begging that drives Sergio to his breaking point, already desperate to rip off the barely covering shorts Fernando had on. Fernando hops off his lap and quickly takes off everything he has on, throwing them into some dark corner of Sergio’s equally as dark room.

“Desperate, hm?” Sergio teases, pulling Fernando back on his lap and he goes to squeeze his ass, his fingers spreading to span it all but there’s too much soft skin. Fernando hums and arches his back, perfecting his little show. He kisses and gently bites Sergio’s collarbone, moaning around Sergio's fingers as he sticks them in his mouth, sucking on his lower lip because damn, Fernando is his slut and this power is overwhelming.

Fernando lets out a sharp cry as Sergio sticks in a thick finger in his pink pink hole, his lips parted and slipping out moans as he focuses on the finger sliding in and out, in and out, in and out.

They were soon flipped around, Fernando’s back on the mattress and Sergio above him, light shining above him, making him look like some evil angel.

Fernando’s evil angel.

Sergio grabs hold of both of Fernando’s thick thighs and spreads them apart almost violently. Fernando’s staring at him, eyes wide with lust pooling in them. And then Sergio bends down, licking a long line down Fernando’s body, chest, stomach, before engulfing the head of his cock, humming around it as one of his hands slide down his leg and sticks two fingers in him, stretching him until he was moaning again, a low sound coming from his throat.

Fernando’s sensitivity takes over, letting Sergio do whatever he wants. He arches his back, so slutty, so desperate in Sergio’s eyes as he takes Fernando’s cock deeper into his mouth. He pops him out and goes lower, flicking his tongue over his soaking hole, eventually plunging his tongue in. Fernando cries out and grabs onto Sergio’s sweaty dirty blond hair, pushing him deeper. Sergio sticks two of his fingers inside as well, stretching him for what seems like forever, before switching their positions once again.

“You want to ride me, putita?” Sergio asks, voice hoarse and rough, which makes Fernando pant and nod his head eagerly. He grabs the head firmly and pushes it ever so slowly inside him, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. His burning hands grip Sergio’s shoulders as he sinks down, heat boiling into his lower stomach and he has the urge to kiss Sergio. But he knows he can’t. He knows that he’s doing this just for the money. He starts to bounce, his thick ass jiggling as he goes down on that fat cock.

Fernando’s eyes fill with tears as he moans even louder once Sergio finds those bundle of nerves, however he refuses to shut them close because he can’t trust this man. He can’t trust the way his hands snake up his sweaty body and squeeze his sore nipples, can’t trust those eyes staring up at him bouncing. So he keeps them open, scanning the room.

His eyes fall on a pair of diamond studs as Sergio drags him up and down, then on a golden watch, then on some ugly Gucci sweater that’s in the fashion right now. Fernando realises that Sergio really was rich, really did have that type of money. He licks his lips and pants out,

“I want this everyday baby, ever- fuck, fuck, fuck, right there, everyday. Let me be yours.”

Sergio couldn’t say no to that. He heart longed to be loved, though his mind was absolutely oblivious to the fact that Fernando was a money loving whore, whose body and conscience were dirty and riddled with bad intentions.

And with that, Sergio grips Fernando’s hair and pulls him down to kiss him roughly, before growling out,

“You’re mine. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is moharamos


End file.
